The following description relates to steering column assemblies and, more particularly, to a steering device anti-rotation assembly.
As the automotive industry moves toward autonomously driven vehicles, there will be Advanced Driver Assist Systems (ADAS) that allow a vehicle to be autonomously controlled using sensing, steering, and braking technology. Implementing steering on ADAS vehicles may include decoupling the driver interface (e.g., steering wheel) from the steering actuator. However, a rotating driver interface may cause confusion, inconvenience or even harm to the driver during an autonomous driving mode. Even while decoupled, inadvertent rotation of the driver interface may occur due to vibration, friction, and gravitational imbalance, for example. Addressing the issue of a moving interface will assist with the overall development of autonomous vehicle technology and feasibility.
Some concepts associated with preventing rotation of a driver interface involve mechanical interlocks that require the steering wheel to be positioned in a single specific position or one of a finite, limited number of angular positions in order to facilitate locking. These concepts may be problematic because to initiate a locked wheel, the steering wheel must be first aligned with one of these specific angular positions. In addition, there may be difficulty engaging and/or disengaging the locking mechanism.